Girls just wanna hav fun !
by Shopaholic2412
Summary: Reyna is your typical fun loving, party girl with a twist. Used to being independent it comes as no surprise when she resists adopting the famous Potters as her foster family. However there may be more to that story...she is a pureblood slytherin, and a proud one at that.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE PROBLEMS WITH CONFRONTATION

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the harry potter franchise; if I did I would be rich, famous and the fattest person on the planet because absolutely love food and would spend all my money on it.

I had been nicely and very innocently doing my potions work, I swear no mischief- doing at all which, I rarely did anyways, when a rough hand almost yanked me off my seat.

"Miss Rosier," Professor Sheperd sneered into my face," The Headmaster would like to speak with you." Beside me Noland stiffened and from behind me Stella's voice rang clear," Professor if this is about the fight yesterday during the Sorting Ceremony, then I and the whole of the teacher council knows that Creevy started it, you Slytherin hating fools would just never admit it!"

Stella earned a slap across the face and a week's detention for that. I had motioned for her not to say anything but why would anyone ever listen to me?

I still remembered Creevy's contorted face as he tripped a Slytherin first year and called him a little unwanted snake.

The kid's tears had compelled me to do what I did and my heart had bloomed with pride when I had seen Creevy's bloody nose. .

However, I had already got a month's punishment for that so I didn't see why I was being called to the Headmaster's office.

My suspicions were confirmed when Sheperd called for Stella, Noland, Ray and Kate too.

My face paled as I thought about what awaited me.

We were all waiting outside the Headmaster's office enveloped in an uneasy silence.

Noland was the one to break the ice. "You know Sam is going to kill you right Kate," he said.

Not the most appropriate way to start off this conversation.

Kate's warm brown eyes pooled with tears and I knew she was worried that he was right.

Sam was Kate's seventh year boyfriend, who at seventeen was two years older than the rest of us.

Before leaving for the summer he had made Kate promise that she would make it work with her family for the summer to prevent herself from getting into trouble with the authorities.

Easy for him, to say, he was out of the prison they called 'a safe haven for all orphans.

However, as it turned out she had done exactly that.

"They found out about my heritage and turned hateful, I couldn't stay there anymore."

Saying that she burst into tears and I went over to her and patted her head, drying her eyes.

In doing so I passed a mirror and my reflection stunned me.

Everything about me was so at odds with each other.

My long blonde curls, blue eyes and aristocratic features made people think of me as a spoiled child but I was far from one.

A long scar marred the porcelain skin of my right hand from the time a crazed parent had tried to hurt me with a knife when she realized that I was a part of the family that had tortured her parents during the second wizard war.

One of my shins was bandaged up and I still had a black eye from the last social service man I had fought.

Moreover the thing that disturbed me the most was the hungry yearning look that had overtaken my eyes over the summer.

I hoped at least that would go now that I was back to having three square meals a day and living in a castle.

I looked around the room and I saw that even the others hadn't fared so well. Noland had a new scar on his face that ran across his cheek and he had grown taller, if that was even possible.

He had a tired expression on his face and was softly whispering to Stella in the corner.

I despaired when I saw her. She had always been too beautiful for her own good. I mean don't get me wrong I am pretty too but that is simply a fact; but if you ever saw Stella it was like rediscovering her beauty every single time.

She had beautiful auburn hair and slanting emerald green eyes which sparkled when she smiled. It was due to this precise reason that she always attracted unwanted attention. She too sported a fractured hand and a couple of cuts on the face.

That was it I had had enough time cataloguing the latest injuries of my best friends.

This wasn't the worse any of us had suffered, we would live without medical assistance.

My neutral frame of mind quickly shattered leading to an avalanche of anger.

"I thought we made a pact that none of us would run, however bad the family!" I said walking to the middle of the room.

Noland said with a grim expression, "They found out that I was a Nott by birth, life became hell."

"The old couple lost their kids at the hands of my mother," Stella said pain clouding her vibrant eyes," I ran before they killed me in my sleep."

My anger wavered.

It was always the same story, we would be sent to the houses of the war veterans or their families and one of the social service officers would 'accidently' let it out that we belonged to the 'darkest of the dark' purebood families in the country. That was all it really took.

The headmaster Professor Longbottom ushered us in and as I entered the stately office, I was met with the cold gray eyes of our personal social service officer/ torturer, Miss Chang.

She was very pleasant to look at but every time I saw her I felt an innate urge to puke.

She wrinkled up her delicate nose at my mud caked worn out sneakers which had originally had belonged to my 'sister' and had been a deep purple albeit slightly torn.

Now they looked to be a color of slime and slush held together by tape.

Heat rose to my cheeks but beside me Stella who was dressed similarly gave the 'dragon' as we called her an indifferent glare.

I was so proud of her.

Neither of us deserved this.

The only one time I had allowed myself to think about how my life could have been, breaking all of my own rules, I had fantasized about living in a big mansion with a happy family and having my friends over for sleepovers, all the things normal girls my age did.

That was the closest I ever came to crying.

"Stella Goyle, Noland Nott and Reyna Rosier," the dragon said in her high shrill voice.

I fought the compulsion to close my ears and Noland winked at me from behind.

I also hated it when people said my full name.

It was like a constant reminder of why I and everyone I was close to was universally hated.

She gave us an hour long lecture about why it was wrong to run away from the 'loving' people who adopted us, even as her gray eyes danced with mirth as she noted our various injuries.

I wondered which important person did the 'Dark Lord's Faction' that Voldemort's army was now called take away from her that she hated us with such vigor.

Stella whistled the tune of 'Stayin' Alive' under her breath low enough to prevent the dragon and headmaster from hearing us.

Noland, Kate and I smiled a bit till Prof. Longbottom threw us a glare.

By the end of it we were all counting the number of times the dragon used the word 'ungrateful'.

"We should make this a drinking game," I mouthed and Stella burst into giggles.

"Okay I am done here," the dragon said.

We heaved a collective sigh of relief and were about to leave when the dragon asked me to stay back.

Before leaving Stella asked me whether she could take my stash of money if I died and I said,'' What is mine is yours darling, that is called a healthy marriage."

She blew me a very exaggerated farewell kiss till she was dragged out of the office by Noland before she got into any more trouble.

The dragon gave us all a very positive disgusted look which rather pleased me.

"Look here Ms. Rosier we have a very important matter to discuss with you," Prof. Longbottom said.

I gave him an openly enquiring look.

"Taking into account the fact that you are only fifteen and have the most important three years of schooling left, we have a prospective family that has taken an interest in adopting you.

I mentally cursed him.

"Sir isn't it too early for any of this, I mean we have almost a whole year to think about where I will be spending my summer." I said hoping feverently that he would drop this subject.

No such luck, he continued his train of speech.

No amount of warning could prepare me for what I was going to hear next.

"The family will be visiting next week; I am they would like to get to know you better before adopting you."

"Could I ask who the family is?" I asked Prof. Longbottom.

"Why, it is the Potters of course," he said trying to camouflage his uneasiness with an over the top display of indifference.

My heart skipped a beat and the dragon's smiling face was the last thing I saw before the world turned black.

Note from the author: please review and tell me whether you liked the story or not and whether I should continue writing this; I need to hear people's response before writing the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was pushed out of my bed at 7:00 in the morning! That is cruelty at its worst, someone was going to pay!

A hard shove to the malicious aggressor sent ME flying backwards off the bed.

I winced as my ass hit the cold, hard floor.

After yesterday's episode I was actually in the mood for some fun time, tricking poor teeny tiny firsties into thinking that it was great fun to take a nice long swim in the lake nearby(with the giant squid for company!).

Obviously my day was not up to such a great start.

However, one could always make time for a nice long evil laugh to clear one's mind and freshen one up, right?

"HEEEHAWWWW," I laughed, revelling in my own evilness, I was so good at this or so I thought.

"Stop that demented laughter Reyna, it's scary," Ray told me.

"It's not demented," said my good friend Katherine, I loved her.

"She sounds like a hungry hippopotamus," Kat continued a thoughtful expression on her face.

Ray laughed out loud, actually guffawed may be the right word.

Through my eyelashes I looked into his smiling face.

He was almost too happy considering his girlfriend almost got expelled last night.

I goofily smiled as I came to the conclusion.

I said in a sing song way, "I guess we all know who got some action last night."

Kat who was standing beside him blushed a pretty pink and a high pitched 'Awwwww' sound came from the bed beside mine.

Stella was up with her eyes shining a bright green and her face glowing.

Grrhhh, morning people... I hate them.

I was tired of all this interruption.

It was annoying and the fact that I had had to give up a mouth watering Hugh Jackman dream for THIS was infuriating.

"Go away leave me alone!" I cried, "This is the first proper bed I have slept in for a month."

"Enough with the pity show Reyna, we were just sent here to make sure you don't miss your 'important meeting' with the Potters" Noland said from my bedside.

How had all these people gotten into my room without me noticing!?

I groaned and grunted in response.

I bet I was the charity case of the week for the Potters, no one actually expected me to get adopted.

Despite being dropped on her heads NUMEROUS times when we were kids we had our sanity intact.

The Potters wouldn't want to defile their perfect family by having a crackpot with neon highlights in her hair, in it.

Noland was busy examining my tattered copy of 'the latest edition of potions for 5th years' on which I had scribbled in green ink 'i hate potions and Sheperd deserves to DIIEEEE!'.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled sweetly up at him.

"And she wonders why people think she has murderous tendencies," he said.

He was making a not so subtle reference to my first year defence against the dark arts teacher who had told my guardian that 'I showed an uncanny aptitude towards my lessons and one must be vigilant and make sure that I do not misuse my gift'.

Basically she meant to say," You are harbouring a death eater spawn who can use a wand...bewwwaaaarreee!"

Okay that was so unfair; it hadn't been my fault that the ugly toad hated me.

Our roommates Honour and Jean had woken up sometime during this argument.

They giggled at Noland's remark and laughed a bit more when he winked at them.

This was just revolting.

First of all I had been dragged out of bed at an UNGODLY hour and then I had to sit back and watch my cousin flirt with the girls whom I hated from the bottom of my black little evil heart.

This was the limit.

"Very funny Mr. I love Stella so much that my palms become sweaty when I talk to her." I replied.

"So there," I thought inside my head but Noland's pained expression caught me off guard.

Okay maybe that was a low blow even by my standards.

Last year Noland had confessed about his feelings to Stella, who had told him that she required some time to 'think about it'.

Apparently 365 days of thinking hadn't been enough.

I really didn't get her conundrum.

Noland is an intelligent, handsome(he is half Greek!) boy who cares about her.

He is better than half the people she goes out with to 'have a good time' as she calls it.

A soft pillow fell on my face with a great force and I saw a flushed Stella cast a furtive glance at Noland who was looking everywhere but at her.

"Okay well that is enough of all this," Kat our mediator said," Nol and Ray can leave I'll help Reyna pick out her clothes."

The guys left and Kat pushed open my half empty trunk.

We glanced at the pairs of washed out jeans shorts and a couple of hoodies with gibberish printed on them in neon.

I clutched my favourite one close to me and looked up hopefully at Kat, who whacked it out of my hands as though it were a blasphemous thing.

...

Half an hour later I found myself standing outside the Headmaster's office looking like a clown.

I was wearing a modest white blouse and a navy blue pleated skirt!

The fact that the word 'modest' had actually been used to describe was making me feel a bit dizzy.

If there was one thing that Reyna Rosier was it was NOT 'modest'.

In 4th year summer I had had my ears pierced and my hair dyed a bright pink.

Of course I had to change that because it was not really difficult to chase down a runaway teen with bright pink hair.

Oh happy times!

What was worse was that Stella had 'insisted' on braiding my hair with ribbons entwined in them. She was just getting back at me for bringing up Noland. I felt like a total prick!

What didn't help was that I didn't know the password and making the Gargoyle say funny goofy things like 'my grandfather's burger smells nasty' had become boring like five minutes ago.

I was just waiting for someone to come by and help me out with the password.

I should have known that knight in shining armours were overrated.

Someone bashed right into me from behind and pummelled me to the ground.

There was a scuffle as a pair of lean arms and tried to extract themselves from mine and then proceeded to spill emerald ink all over my arms.

I shot up and my enraged eyes met a pair of narrowed hazel ones.

"Look what you just did!" the boy accused me staring wistfully at his empty ink bottle.

"Whoa, back up punk, you are the one who fell on me," I retaliated, "Blind much?"

I wasn't going to allow anyone, even a boy with pretty eyes, to accuse me of something I didn't do.

"I am not the one who was standing in front of the Headmaster's office aimlessly on the lookout for trouble," he said and I noticed the effortless way in which he rolled out each of his words in the quintessential English manner.

I think I pouted a little because the boy raised a delicate eyebrow at me.

I had a proper American accent due to the fact that I had spent my entire childhood before joining Hogwarts out there.

Not that I was ashamed of it!

I was a proud American citizen.

The nicest memory of my childhood was when O'Malleys and I would go to Central Park in the evenings and then have dinner at a local pizza parlour.

I just wish I could have studied at the Salem institute but the court rulings in my parent's case had made it mandatory that I study in England.

It had been my parent's last wish and I resented them for that.

I resented them for a lot of things.

If it weren't for them I would be living a good, unassuming life as Reyna O'Malley and not the life of a part time fugitive, Reyna Rosier.

I had vowed that after my seventh year I would return to America and try to find a job there away from the judging eyes of the English wizard folk.

I shared this dream with more than half the Slytherin house who was actually American citizens.

Looking at my lost expression he asked me, "Are you like going to faint on me or something."

"Why would I? I think you have mistaken me for the Griffies," I snapped.

I think it was my Brooklyn accent or the comment about Gryffindors that alerted him of the fact that I was in Slytherin.

His hazel eyes narrowed and a cruel expression marred his chiselled features. This was everyone's normal reaction on meeting one of us.

I merely shrugged and gave him a 'I care a damn look'.

There was a pregnant silence as he contemptuously glared at me and I simply checked him out.

It was a shame that he was a lost cause, really.

His tousled dark hair and perfect features were really easy on the eyes.

However, a nagging feeling persisted that I had seen this boy somewhere, I just didn't know where.

"And I have come here for some important work okay," I defended myself.

"Yeah sure," he said sarcasm dripping from his words, "Like spying or blowing up things, typical Slytherin traits right?"

I was going to enlighten him about just how great we actually were when all of a sudden Headmaster Neville appeared from the Gargoyle staircase with a smile on his face which deepened even more on seeing the boy.

"Why that is nice,you have already acquainted yourself with Reyna." He said.

I was just going to tell him that physically injuring a person (i had a slightly bruised shoulder okay?!) and spilling ink all over them didn't count as 'acquainting' when the pretty boy gave me a venomous look.

Dude that was like enough already, I got the message he hated me.

That is when a nice looking redhead called out to him from behind us.

"Come James and Reyna we are ready," she said.

I found myself scowling at her and she seemed a bit taken aback.

That boy was James Potter, no wonder I thought I had seen him 'SOMEWHERE' !


End file.
